Deriving accurate indoor location has been an increasingly important topic in the midst of a bloom of mobile applications utilizing such locations. Despite a decade of research and development efforts, the determination of indoor location remains challenging. GPS positioning generally is not available indoors due to poor reception of signals. Therefore, an alternative system is needed for determining mobile device position. One aspect of determining mobile device position includes the determination of landmarks.